The Wolf and the Girl
by HarryPotterAddict621
Summary: A Seth/OC romance! MY second FanFic, please R&R!
1. Forks Why not Italy?

_I do not own Twilight or any of its characters_

I glared out of the car window. We were on holiday, but it wasn't the place _I_ had wanted to stay for the summer. _I_ had wanted to go to Italy; only two hours away from Luton Airport, gorgeous weather, delicious food...

However, I wasn't in Italy. I was in the car on a motor way, heading towards a place I'd never even heard of before. Forks. What kind of a name is Forks? When I was in a really bad mood, I asked my mum in hard, sarcastic tones 'So, will we be visiting Knifes when we stay in Forks, or will we be journeying to Spoons, instead'. I always felt bad afterwards though; the way Mum's face dropped made me feel like crying and I would have to give her a hug.

Although we weren't poor- we had always had enough money for stuff other than bills- this was the first proper holiday we'd been on for a while. We couldn't afford a holiday in a different country every year, though we visited a cottage in Wales. We hadn't been able to afford the Italian holiday as well as we could afford the Forks holiday- so we'd jetted off to Forks instead. I'd been looking forward to going somewhere different on holiday anyway- until I found out how much rain Forks received in a year. I had been horrified- 350 days a year of overcast/rain! What was the point of going somewhere that always rained, when we could stay at home, and enjoyed the non- English sunshine? Typical. England could be as rainy as Forks when it wanted, by the sound of it, but as soon as we went to actual Forks, it was gorgeous- almost like Italy, my preferred destination.

An hour or so later, our car pulled up in front of our holiday home. I peered up at it, analysing it as I climbed out of the car. It was quite big, I supposed for a holiday home; I just hoped it wasn't as damp inside as it was outside.

When we walked in through the front door, I was hit by a wave of cold air. Who could've thought anywhere-except Antarctica, maybe- could be so freaking cold?

"Bugger," I said "Where's the heater?" Shivering, I picked up the booklet on the phone table that said on the front of it 'Your guide to our holiday home'. I flicked through it until I got to the section that said 'Heating and hot water'. I read the instructions, and then charged upstairs to find the airing cupboard. Inside it I pulled a little handle, and I heard the radiators cranking to life. I leaned against the nearest one. The heating wasn't bad; in fact, it was pretty good (but trust me, in that house, it needed too.).

Then, I went out to the car to help my mum, dad and younger brother Alex get the suitcases from the car. I picked up my (two) and carried them upstairs. There were two single rooms, and one double room. They were average size, and I quickly settled down in the slightly bigger one, so that Alex wouldn't get it and annoy the hell out of me- it was just the sort of thing annoying little brothers would do. I knew he would come barging in sometime soon, anyway, and start getting in a stress with me. He would probably just leave it once he'd done his shouting, though: he is quite a relaxed person, really, and, as younger brothers go, I'm lucky to have him, not some other boy that would go lobbing my makeup around the room when he didn't get his own way.

As predicted, a few minutes later, he came barging into my room that would be mine for the rest of the summer. He was giving me the evils. I grinned.

"Why are you in here?" Alex demanded.

"I was about to ask you the same thing- this is my room for the rest of the summer now, didn't you know?"

"Aw, come _on_ Jas, how come you always get the best of everything?" (Oh, my name's Jasmine)

"Fine! If it really means that much to you, I'll swap rooms with you" I sighed, and shifted my cases into the next room.

My new room was much more girly; the walls were purple, and they looked as if they'd just been decorated. The bed was underneath the window. The window was covered by some white curtains with pink thread woven through them. I raised my eyebrow. The room wasn't exactly nice, but it would do.

I threw my stuff down, told mum I was going to explore, and headed off out the front door to have a mooch around town. I went past a coffee shop, and headed in there for a drink. I ordered a hot chocolate, and went and sat down. When I got it, I sipped at it, and glanced around the cafe, looking at the locals. There was one boy in particular who caught my eye. He was about my age-15 or 16, by the looks of it- and he had a cute baby face. He looked up at me, and his whole expression changed. First, it was one of shock, and then one of adoration. He came over and said to me

"Hi. I'm Seth Clearwater. Can I sit with you? You... um... caught my eye as you sat down."

_Ohhh! Can you guess what's happened? Check back soon to find out whats going on! Thanks! Please R&R!_


	2. This sweet guy called Seth in a cafe

_Hi! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one too, thanks guys! Please R&R!_

"Umm..." I stared at him for a minute, at a loss for words. The way he was looking at me was slightly strange- he'd literally only just set eyes on me for the first time and yet he was watching me as if I was the centre of his universe. There was a part of me though, that was not only not bothered by his staring, but interested in him too. He had a cute, smiley face, he was tall, and he had huge muscles... could they be real? Was he on steroids?

"Oh...sorry... yeah... um..." I stuttered, and I pulled myself together. "Yeah, sure. You just kinda surprised me there. I'm Jasmine by the way-but everyone calls me Jas. So what about me made me catch your eye? I'm nothing special." I wasn't ugly, I just wasn't pretty. I had long hair, which was long, red and curly. My eyes were blue-grey, and I was about average height-maybe just a little shorter.

"I can't really explain it here. It's too crowded, someone might overhear. If you come outside with me, and we can go down to the beach, I'll explain more." He said, still staring at me with unveiled adoration. I raised my eyebrows a little. He expected me to leave with him, go down to a beach, when he was loads stronger than me? He could just pull me down any random alleyway and rape me, for Christ's sake! I knew that if I was sensible, I'd say no, and leave right now, or insist he tell me here. But I'd been cooped up in a car all day, and I was feeling irrational. I stood up.

"Right then. Let's go, Seth."

We walked to the car park. He led me to a little motorbike. He climbed on the back and gave me his helmet. He patted behind where he was sitting. "Hop on" He grinned. He seemed so naturally... happy. I knew I really should leave now-he could take me anywhere. I backed away a few paces. He saw, and his face softened. "C'mon, please, Jas. I would never, ever hurt you." I looked into his eyes, and he had the same look in them again. Could he really hurt me? I climbed onto the back of his bike, and wrapped my arms around his middle- and then pulled them back again. Bloody hell, he was running some temperature! What was wrong with him- was he dying as we spoke?

He smiled at me again, his eyes lighting up. My heart melted. "Don't worry about that. You'll understand soon enough, and besides, you don't want to get cold as we ride, do you?"

"OK" I smiled back. He really wasn't like anyone I'd ever met before. I wrapped my arms around him again, and he drove off, fast. "SLOWER!" I screamed at him, shielding my face in his back. He obliged, and we went down to the speed limit. "Thanks" I mumbled, my voice muted because my face was still buried in his back. His tanned skin had a nice, woodsy smell. It reminded me of going for walks in the forest at home, and I instantly relaxed.

We arrived at the beach a few minutes later, and he led me over to a log and he sat down, and then pulled me down next to him.

"Explain, then please" I demanded.

"This is gonna be hard to explain..." He muttered to himself "OK... do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Well... kind of...I suppose it can happen, if you're really made for each other, maybe..." I said vaguely.

"OK. Well, this is gonna creep you out a bit. A few people from the tribe I'm descended from- the Quileutes- some of them have... this gene, and you can do more than normal if you have it. One of the things, we don't understand, and it only happens to some of us. It's called imprinting. And it's like... when you see the one who's made for you... everything changes. Nothing ties you to the earth, not even gravity, but the girl. And... I've imprinted. On... on you. I couldn't help it. None of us can."

I stared at him for a second. Then I burst out laughing.

"That's a good one Seth! What did you do, spend the whole motorbike ride thinking it up?" I asked between giggles. When I realised he wasn't joining in with the laughter, I stopped, confused.

"I'm not joking. I'm deadly serious."

I glared at him, suddenly irritated. "This is some sort of stupid joke, right? See if you can pull a girl, tell her a stupid story and see if she'll buy it? I'm not stupid. I'm going back to my holiday home. Goodbye!"

"C'mon, please, don't leave! Stay here! Or at least let me drive you off back to town?"

"Fine. Thank you." I said, a little grudgingly.

When we got into town I said "Seth? I like you, but I don't like you in the way you like me... 'imprinting'? Er, right, anyway it'd be cool if we just hung around as friends, ya know?"

He grinned at me, he smile lighting up his baby face, and I couldn't help grinning back "Sure thing. I'll meet you in the coffee shop Saturday at two, OK? Sorry, I'm not free til then."

"Sure thing" Then I got back on the bus to Forks, watching La Push fading behind me, and wondering what on earth I'd gotten myself into now, and what that boy, Seth, really was.


	3. Jake, and the weird flashing dreams

_Ok guys, there won't be any romance in this chapter, I'm building up to it! Please have some patience, and thank you thank you, thank you, thank you for reading this far! _

Rain. Rain. Rain. Rain- still! I wondered if it was ever going to stop, or if the town would be permanently engulfed in a mist of rain which soaked you to the skin. It sounds strange, but the rain in Forks seemed so much wetter than rain in England. I was staring out my window on the Friday before I was going to meet Seth in town again, at the houses down the street. After a while of nothing happening, a door opened down the end of the street, where a police officer lived. Out of the front door stepped two people; a plain, slim girl, who was being led by, well... the hottest guy I'd ever seen. He was tall, pale white, with tousled, reddish hair, and eyes that were the colour of liquid gold. He was staring at the girl with a kind of reverence, like he didn't know how he'd ever got _her_. I was wondering the opposite- how the hell did she get someone that fricking good looking? I mean, I'm no looker, but I'm prettier than her, at least. Well, she must be nice or whatever.

I looked at the clock, and frowned. It was 4 in the afternoon. I was really looking forward to meeting Seth tomorrow- in a just friends way, because his joke was just unfunny- and, to be honest, I wanted to hear what had really happened when he saw me. Unfortunately, though, the time seemed to be trickling past at the speed of a snail, maybe even less. I wandered downstairs, where mum was cooking dinner. I wasn't paying much attention to anything- I was staring out the window, hoping Seth would come whizzing down the road on his motorbike.

"You missing your friend, Jas?" Mum's voice filtering through my thoughts made me jump, and it took me a couple of seconds to recover myself before I could answer her.

"Yeah, I feel lonely without anyone to talk to. But I'm meeting up with him tomorrow anyway, so... yeah." I continued staring out the window. Fifteen minutes later, someone went past the window on a motorbike, and I heard him stop a few doors down. A tanned, tall, muscle someone. I jumped up from the table, shouted "Think I just saw my friend!" at my mum, and charged out the front door. The bike was parked outside the girl's house, and the guy who was riding it was just walking towards the front door.

"SETH!" I shouted. When he turned around, I felt ridiculous. It wasn't Seth. This guy was much taller, more muscular, and had longer hair. He turned around to face me with a quizzical expression.

"Sorry, I think you've got the wrong person" he grinned.

"Sorry!" I groaned "I feel such a pillock. I thought you were-"

"Seth? Yeah, if you just see us streaking by the window, you'd probably get that impression. I'm a close friend of Seth. I'm Jacob, but everyone calls me Jake. Who're you?"

"I'm Jasmine, but everyone calls _me_ Jas." I said.

Jake's eyebrows suddenly shot up, and he stared at me "_You're _Jas? The one Seth imprinted on when you walked into a cafe he was in the other day?"

I groaned "What IS this imprinting thing? Will everyone just drop that joke and be normal?"

"So Seth hasn't told you about him? I could show you... no, best to let him do it himself, or I'll scare you off..." He trailed off, saying the last part to himself. Then he grinned "Seth's a good kid. Trust me, ignore the weirdness, and you'll have the best time you ever had- and count yourself lucky you never got imprinted on by someone annoying like _Paul. _See ya, Jas." He waved to me, and started off again towards the house. I waved back, and ran back off to our holiday home.

I walked into the kitchen and said to my mum "No, wasn't my friend. Friend of his though, so we're kind of friends too." My mum smiled at me

"See! You're making friends here! In Italy, this wouldn't have happened, because you can't even speak the same language as the people there! Are you glad we came here instead?"

I nodded "Yeah, I am kinda glad we came here instead. Would be great if it would stop raining all the time, though"

Mum put dinner on the table, and we were joined after a few minutes by Dad and Alex. I ate mostly in silence, only commenting on the odd thing that cropped up. I retired to my room after I finished helping washing up, planning to read some Harry Potter until I fell asleep. It worked after a while, and I had strange, flickering dreams.

_*Flash*_

_I was running through the forest. I crashed into Jacob, and went flying. He towered over me as I was sprawled on the forest floor. "You're not gonna believe what Seth has to tell you!" His voice was deeper, and more growly, more animal than human._

_*Flash*_

_I was swimming in a turquoise pool, relaxed as anything, until I noticed a giant sandy-coloured wolf at the side of it. I screamed and tried to swim away, but Jake was treading the water in front of me, pushing me back-_

_*Flash* _

_Seth and I were in the forest. Everything was peaceful. Suddenly, I got mad at him for something, and I jumped off and stormed off. Seth started trembling and I turned around and stared at him. He exploded out of his clothes and-_

_*FLASH* _

_I was staring at a giant sandy wolf, straight into its eyes. It wasn't scary, I knew it wouldn't hurt me. It was looking at me with the same adoring look that Seth Clearwater gave me. Suddenly, the Seth-wolf threw it's head back and howled._

I jerked out of my sleep. Ears straining, I heard very faint howling in the distance. I flopped back down into my pillows. That had been one hell of a scary dream. I looked at the clock, and the glow in the dark green numbers showed 4:12 am. I rolled over, and slept again, not plagued by any more flickering dreams- that I remembered.

_Ok this was a bit of a short chapter, I know! In the next one, Jas goes and meets Seth- but he's acting odd when she tells him about her dreams. What's up with him? Keep checking for an update to find out! Thanks for reading!_


	4. Can I not have some privacy around here?

When I woke up, I could barely remember my strange dreams; they were confusing, and a pain to think about, so I just forgot about them. I got up early to shower, and then dried my hair so it would look extra curly. Then, I put on my makeup, making sure it was immaculate. By the time I had done all this, it was time for breakfast. I carefully sprinkled lemon and sugar over my pancakes, and then cut it up into tiny pieces so I wouldn't smudge my lipstick.

My brother stared at me across the table. "Since when do you get all dressed up? Going out on a date today or something?"

I snorted "Hardly. I'm just going to see a new friend. And before you ask, it's a boy. But he's not my boyfriend."

Alex muttered "Yeah, right, you'll be snogging later" under his breath. I rolled my eyes and marched back upstairs, dug my Kindle out of my case, and began to read.

I didn't stop reading until 1:30 pm. I was suddenly over-excited because I was going to see Seth. I smiled when I saw his cute baby face in my head, and when I mentally compared him to the pale-white, to be honest, fit boy I'd seen, I preferred Seth's looks anyway... his russet skin... his cute face and chubby cheeks when he smiled... his warm, woodsy-smelling skin... I suddenly wondered if I did like Seth more than I was letting onto my family, at least.

I grabbed my bag, and raced down the stairs, barely pausing to yell "Bye!" to my family, who were watching some nature program on TV. When I stepped outside, I found it was raining-again. I still felt the overwhelming excitement and happiness bubbling inside me as I practically skipped onto the bus.

When I got into La Push, I raced off the bus, and charged into the coffee shop, anxiously glancing at my watch. It was ten to two. I looked round the cafe, peering at every table. "SETH!" I yelled when I saw him, my mouth breaking into a massive grin. I charged through the cafe, ignoring people who were muttering and staring as I weaved in and out of the tables, occasionally jumping over the odd, unoccupied. As I approached his table, he jumped up, smiling his adorable baby faced smile, and held his arms out to me. I crashed into them, wrapping my arms around him as tightly as I could. We swayed on the spot for a minute, and then broke apart, grinning, and sat down. I bounced around in my seat, to keyed up at having someone to _talk_ to who wasn't a member of my family. Someone I felt strangely drawn too. He saw me fidgeting, and smiled his chubby-cheeked smile. "C'mon, let's go back to Jake's house. He told me you met him. I need to show you something... important there- Jake said he mentioned it..." He trailed off as I jumped up. He grabbed my hand, and led me outside again, to his motorbike. I climbed onto the back of it, and then the engine roared, and we were off.

He pulled up outside a little house a few minutes later. Just as I was climbing of the bike, Jake came out of the house, and walked towards us. "Hey Seth! Hey Jas! Come through to the kitchen, we can have some grub, and then Seth can show you what he wanted to show you!" I looked at Seth, who picked up my hand again and pulled me through the house.

We went into the little kitchen, where Jake was standing, sliding some bacon into soft buttered rolls. My mouth watered- I hadn't eaten anything except my one pancake at breakfast. I grinned at Jake when he passed me one, smirking at my expression. "Thanks Jake" I said through my mouthful "You're a good cook!" He and Seth laughed, and I continued to devour my roll. I tried to look withering- but from the way their laughter increased, I assumed that it had failed because of the way your face looks when crammed with roll.

After we had all finished- and man, Jake and Seth ate their rolls even faster than I ate mine- we went out to Jake's home-made shed. Seth and I talked while Jake worked on a car. It was then I noticed that even though it was freezing outside, all they were wearing was cut-off shorts. I shivered in my thin summer coat. Seth put his arm around me, and I snuggled into him. He was so hot, and in more ways than just temperature. I pressed my cold fingers against his chest. His good looks were hard to overlook; he was tall, broad shouldered, he had russet skin that seemed to shine, white teeth that gleamed against his skin when he smiled, and he smiled such an amazing smile- all the time! It felt that gravity radiated out from Seth, pulling me towards him. I couldn't fight it, and, more importantly, I didn't want to.

My thoughts slowed in my head, and the garage started to go fuzzy. I was warm against Seth, and I didn't want to move, even though I knew I was falling asleep. I struggled against sleep, trying to keep tiredness from overwhelming me, but I was full and comfortable and warm...

I woke up on the beach, my upper body in Seth's lap. I gasped and sat up. How long had I been asleep for? Seth saw my panic building, and gently pushed me back down. "Calm down, you haven't even been asleep for fifteen minutes."  
>I sighed, not bothering to sit up. "What time is it?"<br>"Half two"  
>"Thanks" I said, and smiled up at Seth. "Where's Jake? Did he come down to the beach with us?"<br>"Yeah, he's just gone out into the woods for a bit. He's the reason we came down here in the first place."  
>"You should've woken me up. Sorry, I tried not to fall asleep, but-"<br>"It's OK. You're cute when you're asleep." Seth cut me off.

There was a silence. Then, Seth put his arms around my shoulders gently. He pulled me into a semi-upright position, and he leaned in closer to me. I put my arms around his neck. We slowly edged our lips together- and then they touched. 

He kissed me softly, gently, his lips warm on mine. I closed my eyes. He kissed me harder this time, and I instantly responded, my lips working with his, kissing him more urgently than ever. I didn't want to break apart from him. I only did- against my will- when Jake called out.  
>"SETH! You should tell her before you do anymore! Just tell her, for Christ's sake!"<p>

_Sorry about the time it took to update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Seth is going to tell- or show- Jas about him, but how will she react? Look for the next update to find out!_


End file.
